Línea del tiempo
by Luly Luly
Summary: Ellos volvieran en el tiempo intentando resolver todo, pero tendrán que enfrentar muchas cosas para que el futuro sea como quieren. "¿Como es volver a ver sus padres sien que ellos sepan?"


**Línea del tiempo**

En el medio de una ciudad completamente de ferro, cinco figuras corrían, teniendo sus pasos resonando por todo el lugar. Un en la realidad volaba por cima de la cabeza de los otros ay, otros dos eran cargados por los últimos que corrían a una velocidad sorprendente. Las respiraciones de todos eran bastante agitadas por causa de la carrera, pero mismo así no se detenían, tenían en la miente que sus vidas dependían de eso, que el futuro dependía de eso. Pocos metros detrás de ellos luces rochas e amárelas brillaban en el topo de la cabeza de robos que se aproximaban rápidamente, con las velocidades preparadas para aquel tipo de persecución pero así mismo las cinco figuras persistían.

-Por favor, que esa vez funcione. – suplicó una de las figuras que estaban siendo cargadas. Ella quitó de su bolsa, colgada en su hombro e cruzando su cuerpo, una pequeña bola de metal, llena de pequeños brillos de todas las colores que indicaban todos los dispositivos que tenia dentro. Jugó aquella cosa para detrás tuyo y a misma se abrió, revelando algunas finas piernas de metal que se prenderán en uno de los robos y luego un sonoro "bip" fuera oído aumentando su intensidad a cada instante hasta que luego o pequeño equipamiento explotó, junto con algunos robos que estaban próximos de aquel atingido por el objeto. – ¡Funcionó!

- No exactamente. – interrumpió otra figura que la cargaba, mostrando como otros robos pasaban el humo e las chamas que había se formado y continuaban la persecución. Un leve "tsk" escapó de los labios de la figura que había hablado e luego la misma viró para a que estaba a su lado. – Así no vamos conseguir escapar.

- ¡Entonces vamos da un jeito en esas cosas! – respondió animadamente ayustando a figura que tenía en la espalda, mandándola para os brazos e luego a jugando para cima mientras la misma soltó uno grito de sorpresa. Aquel que volaba en cima de la cabeza de todos cogió la figura con facilidad y a colocó en sus costados recibiendo luego después la otra que estaba siendo cargada. – Leve ellas para un lugar seguro y nos esperen la. Luego empezaremos nuestra misión.

El que volaba asintió y luego desapareció en la oscuridad, los otros dos que habían quedado se detuvieran y se viraran para ver a los robos que se aproximaban. En sus muñecas e en sus pies las guantes y las botas que usaban empezaran a relucir, la de un tenía una color azul escura y la otra de uno rocho sangre. En pocos instantes corrientes erétricas empezaran a aparecer e luego, de cada guante, apareció laminas finas e relucientes, cada una de una forma distinta, mientras nos pies descargas de energía eran emitidas ocasionando que os dos se erguiesen del suelo, dando una velocidad aun más potente de la que ya poseían para cada uno.

Todo lo que pasó en seguida fuera tan rápido cuanto uno abrir y cerrar de ojos. Los dos desaparecieran e no mismo instante los robos fueran destrozados e explotaran. Los dos volvieran a aparecer un poco distante donde la explosión había ocurrido, ellos se encararan y sonrieran un para el otro percibiendo que tenían logrado… Pero no por mucho tiempo. Nuevos sonidos de patrullas se aproximaban y ellos no tenían mucho tiempo para escapar. Con la velocidad de cada uno aumentada los dos desaparecieran ciudad a dentro, procurando sus amigos que deberían estar en el local marcado para un escondrijo.

No demoraran mucho a llegar y se encontraren con los otros tres que apenas esperaban pacientes. Era un pequeño galpón abandonado donde tenían maquinas vejas, ultrapasadas e obsoletas, un lugar evitado por los robos de la ciudad. Ellos se encogieran detrás de un montón de destrozos de maquinas vejas y empezaran a discutir el plan que tenían en miente. Hacían eso contradictorio al que todos sus amigos proponían, pero para ellos no tenía otra opción.

-¿Entonces? ¿Cómo iremos? – preguntó una de las más altas figuras que miraban a sus compañeros, de una cierta manera, impaciente. A menor de ellos tiró de dentro de la bolsa que cargaba un equipamiento un tanto extraño, parecía una arma, pero tenía en la punta una pequeña antena redonda de colores rochas y verdes aparentando ser más uno juguete de niño. – ¿Por eso nos arriscamos tanto?

-No se engañen, ese pequeño equipamiento é a solución de todos los nuestros problemas. – hablo mientras ayustaba algunos cables que tenían dentro del pequeño equipamiento. – Se los rumores estuvieren ciertos aquella cosa logro hacer con que Eggman criase una maquina do tiempo para conquistar más rápido ese mundo, pero como Eggman aparentó no ter logrado el desistió. Se yo lograr ayustar esa cosa creo que consigo… ¡Pronto!

- ¿Tiene certeza que eso es seguro? – pregunto la segunda menor do grupo apuntando para aquel extraño objeto en la mano de la pequeña que apenas sonría e giraba una pequeña rodela que luego encima tenía un mostrador de data que era ayustado con cada girada de la rodela. – No quiero tener las células de mi cuerpo destrozadas.

- No necesita que si preocupe, se yo sé bien lo que estoy haciendo seremos mandados para poco tiempo antes de todo ocurrir. – respondió la pequeña que luego apuntó la arma para frente y apretó el gatillo haciendo con que la antena girase y dela salga un rayo de luz que luego paró en un cierto punto y se abrió en un vórtice giratorio. – ¿Entonces? ¿Quién quiere ser el primero?

Más atrás en el tiempo uno hombre gordo, usando una ropa rocha y negra, con un bigote grande y lentes pequeñas e redondas ría divertido mientras uno de sus robos destruía algunas partes de la ciudad que se encontraba. Todas las personas que estaban ay corrían y se escondían, hacía años que no veían aquella criatura tan asustadora y maluca, y pensaran que nunca más lo verían até un accidente ocurrir.

A pocos días atrás, no mundo de aquel doctor maluco, lo mismo criara una maquina que definitivamente podría le librar de un grande problema, pero algo salió mal e dos dimensiones se unirán haciendo con que aquellos dos mundos, antes separados, volviesen a si encontrar. Varios efectos secundarios surgirán de eso, obvio. Seres nuevos fueran criados o traídos y todo viraba una gran lío até que una orden fuera colocada para concertar los erros hechos.

Ahora la lucha entre aquellos dos seres nuevamente acontecía en el mundo humano y nuevamente ellos tendrían que se acostumbrar con aquello. Los antiguos niños, ahora más viejos y formados, se sentían alegres por tener su antiguo ídolo de vuelta, porque si, el había retornado al mundo de ellos. Con su jeito extrovertido y alegre el estaba la para derrotar aquel doctor maluco siempre que podía. Siempre con sus amigos a su lado.

Y la estaba el nuevamente, o tan adorado erizo azul con su sonrisa burlona y despreocupada en el rostro, a su lado, estaban sus amigos, una eriza rosa, un zorro de dos collas, una coneja castaña con una pequeña mascota azul siempre a su lado, un equidna rocho, una planta verde e adorablemente doce, una seductora murciélago, un mal humorado erizo negro y algunos recién llegados, criados pela unión de los mundos, o traídos de otro, un erizo plateado e una gata lila, ambos mucho unidos e habéis, pero no mucho amistosos con otros si no uno con el otro. Todos ellos ahora estaban reunidos ay prontos para derrotar Eggman otra vez.

-¿Nunca aprende Eggman? – preguntó el erizo azul mirando burlonamente el hombre gordo que luego abajó un poco su asiento volador y rió divertido de la cara del erizo azul.

- Esa vez no mi caro erizo. Tengo un perfecto jeito de te tirar de mi camino. – respondió el hombre gordo con un enorme sonriso en el rosto. Su robo se coloco entonces a su lado y erguió el brazo mostrando una enorme arma que empezaba a ter en su punta un brillo rocho. Todos se paralizaran. – Descubrí finalmente una manera de ti derrotar Sonic, entonces me hace el favor de quedarte parado.

-¡Sueña Eggman! – respondió Sonic empezando su carrera, desviando dos rayos rochos que aquella cosa mandaba, pero ni todos sus amigos tuvieran la misma suerte. Primero fuera Tails y Cosmo, luego después Rouge y en seguida Knuckles, después Crean y Cheese, luego Blaze y entonces Silver, por fin Amy y como distracción para el erizo azul, que fuera atingido en seguida y por ultimo Shadow. Pero al contrario de morir o cualquier cosa del genero, apenas sentirán algo extraño en sus cuerpos y cuando volvieran a abrir los ojos si sorprenderán con lo que viran.

El "erizo azul" al abrir sus ojos vio que sus manos eran humanas, en su cabeza no más se encontraba las orejas de erizo o las púas, tenía apenas cabello, azules arrumados en un lío, estaba más alto y ahora usaba ropa. Una blusa blanca con detalles azules sin mangas, un short azul escuro que llegaba hasta sus rodillas, y los mismos tenis que normalmente usaba, pero mayores. Ojo para sus amigos e todos estaban de la misma manera, humanos. Todos ellos aparentaban tener sus 20 años y ahora Eggman ría como se eso todo fuese común e extrañamente divertido.

-¡Ahora que no pasa de un humano normal, Sonic, finalmente conseguiré acabar contigo! Robo, termine luego con eso. – el robo levantó el otro brazo mostrando otra arma, pero cuando estaba prestes a dispara un enorme vórtice apareció en el cielo, formado por las nubles que se escurecerán en el mismo instante. Todos pararan para ver lo que estaba sucediendo y no demoro mucho para que un fuerte brillo apareciese en el centro del vórtice y varios gritos fuesen oídos.

Cinco figuras empezaran a cair desde las nubles, todas gritando de puro pavor. Uno de ellos parecía tener alguna cosa en sus costados que lo hice parar de cair, logrando sujetar mas dos que también pararan, pero aun tenían más dos que caían en una queda libra peligrosa. Sin perder tiempo el antiguo erizo negro, que ahora era un muchacho de cabellos negros y piel morena, subió en uno de los predios y se jugó para cima logrando sujetar una de las figuras y aterrizó suavemente encima de otro predio. Sonic entonces correó até el tornado y se jugó para cima con la ayuda del mismo logrando alcanzar la última de las figuras saltando de predio en predio para amortecer la queda.

Eggman estaba desconcertado, no podía creer que mismo como humanos los dos tenían habilidades que lograban ir muy delante de una persona normal, pero lo que más asombró no fuera ese mero facto, pero si los nuevos convidados.

-Gracias. – murmuró el muchacho que Sonic logró salvar de la queda, pero al parar para prestar atención en el muchacho todos se sorprenderán.

- Pero qué diablos!

* * *

_Pues... no hace tiempo que no escrebo para postar, entonces espero que estea bon. Quiero los reviews si *-*? Por favor, puede que tenga muchos erros de espanhol pero es porque soy iniciante aun. Quiero dicas para mejorar._

_ Bjss _


End file.
